Two Truths and a Lie: Star Trek Style
by DarthIllogical
Summary: Pretty sure you can guess what this is about from the title. Sorta cracky-ish one-shot that I just felt like writing. Please leave a review!


A/N: Sorry I haven't published in a while :( However, I did get to catch up on reading IRL books, like The Autobiography of James T. Kirk and finally got my hands on Leonard Nimoy's book I am Spock. Also, while reading other Star Trek books, some claimed that Vulcans could lie with no problem, while others said that Vulcans never lie. I'm pretty sure that Vulcans can lie, but they feel uncomfortable and hate to do it when it's not a life or death situation, so I used this in my story. If anyone has info about this, please let me know. Also, Spock (and probably everyone else) is still going to be a bit OOC. Thanks!

Spock entered the rec room to find his friends James T. Kirk and Leonard H. McCoy chuckling at one of tables. They were the only ones in the space, and Spock strode over to join them.

"Why, hello, Spock! Bones and I were just talking about an old Earth game that both of us played when we were little!" Captain Kirk greeted his friend warmly, a twinkle in his eye.

"A quite... honest game, in fact! Should we teach you how to play?" McCoy added.

"In fact, doctor, I am not busy at the moment. How do you play?" Spock answered, curiously raising an eyebrow.

"It's actually pretty easy," Jim told Spock. "We played this when we were kids. The person who's turn it is will think of three facts about themselves. Two will be true, and one will be false. The other players will have to guess what the lie is. Any questions, Spock?:

"What logic does playing a children's game serve, Captain? Also, I cannot play this, as you know, Vulcans are incapable of lying."

"Well, there goes our daily entertainment." McCoy almost pouted. Spock raised an eyebrow and left.

Jim chuckled, "Don't worry, Bones, we're gonna find some way to make him play the game."

.oOo.

A few days later, the Enterprise was on its way to a planet many light years away. It would take almost two days to travel there. As a result, most of the crew had a lot of time off and were loose and relaxed. Even in Spock's posture was a hint of calmness. So Jim and Bones tried again.

"Spock, why don't we try that one game we taught you a little bit ago?" Kirk said casually as the trio was in the mess hall, eating lunch.

"Captain, Doctor, I am sorry, but my Vulcan upbringing forbids me of this game," Spock answered curtly. "It is a children's game, anyway, why would you take such pleasure it it?"

"It's just fun, is all. Not that you would understand that, you greenblooded computer!" McCoy sputtered.

"If your definition of "fun" is insulting me, Doctor, then your understanding is quite primitive." Spock raised an eyebrow, and simply walked out of the door.

"That wasn't even good," Bones muttered.

.oOo.

Spock was in his quarters, wondering why his friends were trying to get him to play the game. A small part of him wanted to play. It wasn't necessarily against the Vulcan rules, it was only a game, and the lie was going to be found out anyway… and only the Captain and the Doctor would know…

.oOo.

"Okay, Spock. You go first. Give us two truths and a lie. If you can," McCoy challenged. Spock wished he hadn't done this.

With a breath that sounded almost like a sigh, Spock began to speak. "My mother's first name is Amanda. I graduated Starfleet Academy." With an expression that reminded Jim of somebody in pain, Spock brought out the words: "My father is from the planet Earth." There was a moment of silence. Then Leonard and Jim burst into laughter.

"He'll never learn!" McCoy managed to get out. Jim wrung for air.

"Spock, you are supposed to make it hard for us to guess, not super easy!"

"Captain, I do not understand. I gave you two truths, and a lie. What have I done wrong?" Spock sounded like a confused child at a kindergarten.

"Everything, Spock, everything!" Bones chided.

"That is hardly logical, Doctor, as-" Spock was cut off mid sentence by an annoyed McCoy saying, "Just watch us do it."

"I'll go." Volunteered Jim. "Well, let's see. In Starfleet, one of my roommates was named Barry. My first girlfriend was named Ruth. When I was young, I had a pet bird, Polly. Which is the lie?"

"Hmm. I'd say… the bird one." McCoy knit his eyebrows, thinking.

"Spock?"

"Well, Captain, I have not been provided enough data to make a logical decision." Spock was confused, for once, and you could read it in his expression.

"That's the darn point, Spock. You've got to guess. I'm not gonna put up with this much longer." McCoy put in his two cents.

It was obviously a hard decision for Spock. Finally he said "The fact that your first girlfriend was named Ruth."

"Sorry, Spock, but Bones is right," Jim informed him. "My first girlfriend was in fact named Ruth."

"Captain, this game is highly illogical."

"Ha, you shove it up your pointed ears, you green blooded hobgoblin. You're just mad you lost!" McCoy gloated, smiling widely.

"Mad? That you won? Please don't insult me by applying the low standards of your species to me." Spock raised an eyebrow.

McCoy was about to retort, when Jim intervened. "Gentlemen, Gentlemen. Let's break this up. We have a game to play. Bone's your turn."

"Fine," said doctor gave in. "The first time Jim called me Bones, it was actually 'Sawbones'."

"Gosh. I honestly don't know," Interrupted JIm.

"Good." McCoy smirked. "The other facts are that my favorite food when I was young was mac 'n' cheese, I had a pair of green and yellow lucky socks in high school."

Without hesitation, Spock said, "The fact that your favorite food was mac 'n' cheese when you were young, Doctor."

Jim and Bone exchanged looks. "I'll go with sawbones. Wait, no, the socks." Jim decided.

McCoy gave Spock an incredulous look. "I don't know how he did it, but somehow the pointy ear did it."

"Actually, Doctor, it was quite simple, it is strange I did not think of this the first time," Spock told the two. "I only took previous information that I had and then matched it with your body language and your speaking patterns. Using this, I came up with a logical deduction."

"Wait a second. I've got to see this again." One after the other, Bones and Jim tested Spock, to see if they could trick him. Spock was correct every time.

"Gosh darnit, I give up. Spock, your turn." Bones finally sighed.

"Doctor, Captain," Spock started. "You know I am not… comfortable with lying. I would much rather guess."

"Well, Spock, you're too good at guessing. All you have to do is bend the truth a little. I'm your Captain. Play the game," Jim huffed.

"I'm sorry, Captain. But I must disobey that order." Spock got up and left.

.oOo.

Spock was in his quarters, reflecting. He… felt guilty. Sure it was only a child's game, but it seemed to mean a lot to his friends. Of course, it could be some sort of trap to get him to reveal something about himself that the two could get a good laugh at. But they were his friends. Why deprive them of the simple pleasure of playing a game just to avoid saying something he would regret? Spock surprised himself by realizing that he hadn't been contemplating the fact he would have to lie.

.oOo.

On the second day of their long voyage, McCoy and Kirk were playing three-dimensional chess. Without any warning, Spock came in. He sat down. Both men gazed expectantly at their friend.

"Yes, Spock?" Jim asked.

"My father's favorite Earthen food is carrot cake. I have been to Earth four times before I enrolled in Starfleet. The first meal I had on Earth was a bowl of lettuce." Spock said.

Smiling, Bones and Jim exchange triumphant looks.

And they could have sworn the tight corners of Spock's mouth turned up slightly as well.


End file.
